


Debauched

by aestivali



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Cleopatra talk at a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



"So," said Octavia, rolling a grape between her fingers, "I heard you're fucking my husband."

Cleopatra stared back, her dark eyes impassive. "I heard the Julii were skilled at subtle intrigues."

Octavia laughed and popped the grape in her mouth. "Oh, I don't care. Everyone's had a go on him." She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Even my mother, you know."

"Yes, I know," said Cleopatra, looking unmoved, and yet a wildness roiled underneath. "What is your point?"

Octavia's mouth twitched mischievously. "I was simply wondering if you take lovers so freely."

Cleopatra paused. "A queen takes what she wishes."


End file.
